


Dreaming

by Zephyros22



Series: Arc One: Valkyrie Chronicles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyros22/pseuds/Zephyros22
Summary: Vito makes a soft confession while Amelia dreams





	Dreaming

She lay cradled in his arms, head resting gently against his chest. Long lashes fluttered against her rosy cheeks as she dreamed peacefully. Her lips were parted ever so gently, soft exhales escaping and tickling his skin. Red curls spilled around her face like a halo, and Vito couldn't help but think that she did indeed look like an angel. Vito wanted nothing more than to curl himself around her and protect her from all the evils in the world. 

He tilted his head slightly to look at her, to observe the way her bags fell over her face, to trace each freckle on her cheeks so they made a constellation, to quietly wish she would awaken so he could once again see the beautiful shade of green in her eyes. 

What a wonder, he couldn't help but think. Vito never imagined himself one for love. His life had taught him that friends are few and far to come by, that 'romance' meant nothing more than a locked bedroom and a stranger's touch. Never had he imagined himself where he was now, gazing into the sleeping face of someone he cared for so deeply it almost scared him. 

He would do anything for her, this radiant rogue knight of his. He would follow her to the ends of the Earth if she so commanded. He would do anything if it meant he could stay beside her. 

He knew she did not return these feelings. She did not know all the things he felt for her. Perhaps it was better that way. If he concealed his emotions behind a false smile and a laughing voice, hopefully she would never have to know. He could perhaps manage to spare her a type of heartbreak that way. 

But, while she slept, perhaps he could tell her.

He reached out a finger, curling a lock of hair around his finger. Amelia hardly stirred, eyes fluttering for just a moment. Vito smiled to himself, his eyes softening at the sight of his love sleeping soundly, without terrors to plague her dreams.

Abandoning the lock of hair, he bent his head forward so that his lips touched her head. Careful not to wake her, he breathed in the scent of iron and sweat and soft summer breeze. Closing his eyes, he let it take him. He could see her standing in a feild, like the time they first met. Her eyes gazed back at him curiously, lips parted in a puzzled smile. If he concentrated, he could map every freckled dot on her face. 

Even in his dreams, she was beautiful. 

He wanted to take her in his arms, to tell her how wonderful life is to let him meet her. He wanted to remind her of her pure soul, of her honesty and honor and strength. He wanted to tell her that she is the most amazing person he had ever had the chance to meet in his life. He wanted to tell her that he never wanted to let her go.

Instead he opened his eyes, grounding himself with the feel of her soft exhales and rising chest. He instead, settled for three simple word, murmured softly into her hair so as to not disturb her peaceful slumber.

"I love you."


End file.
